


N-A-S-T-Y

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drinking, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, Public Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick just wanted to take Tim out to celebrate his birthday. He hadn't expected that Tim might have <i>other</i> plans for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N-A-S-T-Y

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Beyoncé's "Naughty Girl" enough, and you get something like this.
> 
> I'm a sucker for a "going clubbing" fic.

“Trust me, you’re going to have a good time.” Dick slung his arm around Tim’s shoulders, pulling him close as they paused in line, the music from the club they were waiting to enter nearly  _ vibrating _ their skulls already.

 

Tim folded his arms loosely, leaned into Dick. He was warm and there was more of a chill in the air than Tim anticipated, when he got dressed. “Uh-huh. You know, I had some work-”

 

“Tim, this is your  _ birthday _ celebration. You talk about Wayne Enterprises or  _ Red Robin _ shit, and I am never going to get you a birthday present again.” Tim snorted over that, shoved away from Dick- and instantly regretted it, when he felt the breeze snaking up under his soft, off the shoulder shirt.

 

“My birthday was a week ago,” Tim reminded him, and Dick waved him off.

 

“Thought that counts.” They moved up another few steps, and Dick shoved his hands into his pockets. “Besides, you look like you’re still ready to  _ celebrate _ .” He winked, and Tim felt a little heat rising in his cheeks, looking away. Dick had let himself  _ stare _ when he’d picked Tim up from the Manor- didn’t matter that Tim nearly lived in leggings when he wasn’t donning a suit for a board meeting, Dick wasn’t sure he’d ever get over how  _ good _ Tim looked in them. And yeah, the heather grey cotton shirt was  _ casual _ -

 

But a glance at the back had had Dick nearly swallowing his tongue.

 

“Still not sure where you picked this up,” Dick said, reaching over and plucking at the shirt, lifting it slightly. The back was printed like a jersey, a simply  _ 00 _ in large, blue print, and above it, a  _ very _ noticeable  _ Nightwing _ written out.

 

“I know where they sell merch for nearly every hero,” Tim pointed out, “You never  _ know _ when you’ll need something.”

 

“Uh-huh. So when did you need to suddenly pretend to be a big  _ Nightwing _ fan.”

 

Tim took a step towards the door, before he glanced back and smiled at Dick, sly and coy.

 

“When he decided to take me out for the night.” He winked, before turning away, and Dick grinned.

 

Oh, they were going to have  _ fun _ for sure.

 

*

 

Once inside, Dick took Tim by the hand, leading him straight for the bar. They managed to squeeze in while Dick waved the bartender down. “Two shots of tequila,” he said, the hand that had held Tim’s hand sliding around his waist now, keeping him close.

 

“Jeez, maybe give me two seconds?” Tim asked, as the shots were set down in front of them. Dick pushed one closer to Tim, shaking his head.

 

“Not a chance in hell Timmy. Happy twenty-first, hope you weren’t planning on remembering too much of it.” He grabbed his own shot, threw his head back and downed it, wincing for a moment before smiling. He set it down, turned just to see Tim throwing his shot back as well, shaking his head a little when he was finished. “Besides, you’ll dance better with a few shots in you.” Dick lifted his hand, signaled for another two shots, and Tim stared up at him.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” He didn’t give the shot a strange look this time, and the moment it was on the bar Tim was throwing it back.

 

“I’m looking out for you,” Dick said, “making sure you have a  _ good time _ . Besides, you flirt better drunk.”

 

“Who said I was flirting with  _ anyone _ tonight?” Tim leaned his elbows on the bar, making a point to glance around him, like he suddenly needed to  _ study _ everyone. Like maybe ther ewas potential he had missed on first glance.

 

“You look  _ killer _ . Like you’re not going home with someone.” Dick rubbed the curve of Tim’s waist, as he picked up his own shot. Before he could down it though, Tim was turning, pushing right up against his side and plucking it from his fingers.

 

“Thought I was going home with  _ you _ .” He held Dick’s stare for just a moment, before he tossed back his shot as  _ well _ . He slammed the glass down, before he freed himself from Dick’s hold, sauntering off towards the dance floor.

 

And Dick swore Tim was going to be the goddamn  _ death _ of him. But oh, it’d be a  _ good _ death.

 

*

 

Tim’s body fit against Dick’s in a way he wasn’t exactly ready for, as the night progressed. As he convinced his  _ birthday boy _ to live a little on the dance floor.

 

And  _ this _ , as far as Dick was concerned, was definitely  _ living _ .

 

Tim was pushed right back against his chest, grinding back into him in the most obscene sort of way, the kind that had Dick nearly cursing. Tim’s leggings were so damn tight along his legs and ass that every curve was  _ easy _ to feel, and even through skinny jeans Dick was still going a little  _ mad _ . Especially when Tim would tip his head back, look up at him with those gorgeous crystalline eyes.

 

“I want another drink,” Tim said, as he stared up at Dick.

 

“Yeah?” Dick leaned down, trying to get closer, as the music nearly drown out anything they said. Tim reached up with one hand, cupped the back of Dick’s neck, tugging him down lower as he pushed up on his toes, spoke right into Dick’s ear.

 

“Be a  _ doll _ and buy me one?” He let go of Dick’s neck, let the man take a step back, and Dick just  _ stared _ . Because Tim looked so at ease, the alcohol doing a damn good job of loosening him up. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been dancing, how many drinks there had been-

 

But it didn’t really  _ matter _ . Dick nodded, hating to leave Tim as he headed back to the bar, leaning against it and waiting as the bartender mixed a drink for a girl at the opposite end.

 

Dick tapped his fingers, trying to get some of his energy  _ out _ . He felt like he was full of static, and it was only getting worse, each moment he had Tim right up against him out there. It wasn’t like he hadn’t  _ danced _ with Tim before, he’d taken him out on nights the clubs lowered the age to  _ eighteen _ and up. But…

 

Well, he had honestly expected to bring Tim out, get him a few drinks, and lose him in the crowd. Expected Tim to find someone, or a  _ few _ someones, cute- and head off. He hadn’t planned to keep him all to himself.

 

Not that that was an unpleasant idea. At this point, Dick was  _ praying _ that was what Tim wanted- before he was fairly damn sure he was going to lose his mind if Tim decided to suddenly take his interest elsewhere.

 

And the whole  _ night _ had been Tim’s interest. The stares, all the little touches- the way he made a point to not even give Dick breathing room on the dance floor- hell, the damn  _ shirt _ he was wearing. Dick was a  _ sucker _ for someone in his colors.

 

He ordered another two shots of tequila, figured it was best to keep Tim on the same drink for the night. He knew he hadn’t made a point of drinking  _ excessively _ before he legally could, and he was still a little more of a lightweight than most of the people Dick went out with-

 

“Is that mine?” Tim leaned into Dick’s space suddenly, pushing up against his side and sliding his hand down along Dick’s back. Dick nodded, taking his own shot and downing it quickly, like he  _ needed _ it, as Tim lifted his. “Thanks,” he said, tossing it back, before sliding the shot glass along the bar, his hand sliding down, right over Dick’s ass. It was quick, just a gentle touch, but then Tim was pulling away, turning back for the dance floor.

 

Dick followed like he was a damn dog on a leash, and he couldn’t even be bothered to  _ care _ about that.

 

The moment he was back on the floor, he curled an arm around Tim, dragged him back against his chest and let the younger grind back into him. He leaned over, as he felt Tim reach back, grasp at Dick’s hips and jerk them forward, like he wanted him to drive right  _ into _ him, and groaned.

 

“If you’re trying to start something,” Dick breathed, and this close he could smell Tim’s shampoo, his cologne. It was making him dizzy. “It’s working.”

 

Tim tipped his head back, smiling, as he let go of Dick’s hips, rocked his own. “I thought something started the moment you  _ asked _ me to come out.” He grabbed Dick’s hand, which had splayed on his belly, shoved it down, until his shirt was riding up, and Dick could feel his hot skin, the curves of his abs, the waistband of his leggings. “Or did you not plan on this  _ wonder boy _ ?”

 

Dick groaned again, and  _ this _ was the side of Tim he adored. The controlling kind, like he held the damn world in his palm, knew how to spin it just right. He’d  _ heard _ about this side, seen it brought out and used against others-

 

But he’d never been victim to it. Not until  _ now _ .

 

Dick slid his hand a little lower, let his fingertips get under the waistband of Tim’s leggings. Tim pushed his ass back against him, and Dick got his other hand in Tim’s hair, tugged his head back, exposed his neck so when he bent more, he could get his mouth on that hot skin. Tim shivered, and Dick swore he was a  _ drug _ , like he was losing every grain of reality.

 

If they hadn’t been in the middle of the dance floor, he would have shoved his hand right down Tim’s leggings, would’ve gotten him to arch properly. And as much as the idea of so many people  _ watching _ thrilled Dick, he fought it down- he wasn’t drunk enough to be convinced that was a good idea.

 

Still, his teeth grazed Tim’s neck, before Tim was pushing him off, turning and sliding right up against him, so he could face him.

 

“Take me somewhere,” Tim said, as he pushed up on his toes, kissed at Dick’s jaw. To make his point, he rubbed against Dick’s thigh- and  _ fuck _ Dick couldn’t breathe when he felt Tim’s obvious erection. “ _ Take care of me _ .”

 

Dick  _ snapped _ , then. Grabbed Tim by the wrist and nearly hauled him across the floor. Tim kept up, and if Dick had dared to look back, he would’ve seen Tim  _ smiling _ .

 

He pushed past a few people, shoved the bathroom door open, and the moment Dick had Tim inside it, he was turning, shoving him back a few steps, right up against the sinks, before he crowded in, bent down and kissed his mouth like he was dying, desperate, trying to find an oasis behind those perfect lips.

 

Tim reached up, grasped at Dick’s shoulders, hips bucking out as Dick pinched his lips between his teeth, before he shoved his tongue into his mouth. It was almost clumsy, wasn’t how Dick normally kissed- but he couldn’t remember being this desperate to get at someone before, not anytime  _ recently _ at least. Tim  _ liked _ it though, mewled into his mouth and tipped his head, let Dick get his tongue in farther.

 

Dick grasped at his hips, squeezing, before one hand moved between them, grabbed Tim’s leggings and tugged. He squirmed, mouth opening wider as he gasped, as Dick’s fingers found the waistband of his underwear and tugged too.

 

“Fuck,” Tim breathed, pulling back, as his cock bobbed free. Dick let everything settle tight at the base of Tim’s cock, wrapped his hand around it and gave him a firm up stroke, had Tim shaking.

 

If Tim  _ cared _ that anyone could walk into the bathroom at any second, he didn’t voice it, didn’t let on. And if Dick cared- hell,  _ he didn’t _ . That was always part of the thrill.

 

He nuzzled into Tim’s neck, sucked at his pulse as he stroked. Tim’s hands moved towards the backs of his shoulders, blunt painted nails digging in, gripping tight. “ _ Yes _ ,” he hissed, hips rocking up to meet Dick’s strokes, fucking his fist without a single care. “Dick,  _ hnng _ , D-ick.”

 

Dick groaned, pulled off the bruise he had left on Tim’s neck. “You saying my name is so fucking  _ hot _ Timmy.”

 

Tim laughed, breathy and short. “I say it-  _ ah _ \- all the t-time.”

 

“Not like  _ this _ .” He squeezed, and Tim moaned, eyelids fluttering.

 

“Then let's-  _ oh god _ \- let’s  _ change that _ .” One hand got behind Dick’s neck, fingers beginning to tangle in his hair. Tim was panting already, the sound mingling with the shockingly  _ wet _ sound of Dick’s hand moving over Tim’s cock. There was precum leaking down his shaft, smeared by Dick’s palm, and the blatant idea that Tim was so worked up over  _ him _ was making Dick so hard he wasn’t sure he had blood in his brain left to think.

 

“You’re so fucking  _ wet _ Tim,” he breathed, “god, are you  _ always _ like this?”

 

Tim groaned, leaned forward until his forehead pressed to Dick’s collar bone. “Y-yeah,” he managed, hips bucking. “Fuck, Dick,  _ please _ . So- close.”

 

“ _ Already _ ?” Tim nodded, and Dick twisted his fist around Tim’s cock. “God, okay, c’mon babybird.” He squeezed harder, his strokes firmer, and Tim choked, hips chasing Dick’s hand. “C’mon baby, fuck my hand like a good boy.”

 

Tim groaned, breathing  _ ragged _ now, strings of little curses falling from his lips. He shuddered, once, before his hips lost their rhythm, and Dick felt his cock pulsing, felt hot cum spilling up over his fist.

 

“That’s it Timmy,” he whispered, as Tim kept fucking his slick fist, until he was finally lifting his head, leaning back against the sink. His cheeks were flushed, eyes hazy- but he was  _ smiling _ .

 

Dick decided he’d like to see Tim’s face like that a  _ lot _ more.

 

“God you’re so hot,” Dick said, nearly dumbfounded, as Tim pulled his hands back, reached for his leggings and pulled everything back up. He didn’t say a word, only bit at his lip, before Tim fucking  _ dropped _ to his knees. He nearly clawed at Dick’s jeans, getting them open before Dick could even take in what was  _ happening _ .

 

But Tim’s hand over his clothed cock,  _ that _ sparked a little life in his brain.

 

“Shit, you don’t have to-” he broke off when Tim leaned in, mouthed at him through his underwear, looking up through thick lashes.

 

“Wanna,” he mumbled, as Dick’s cock throbbed against his lips, through the cotton. He pulled back, got his fingers in the waistband. “Wanna  _ choke _ on you.”

 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ ,” Dick groaned, as Tim tugged his underwear down. When his cock sprang free it brushed Tim’s lips, and Tim rubbed against it, let precum smear over his mouth, before he opened wide. He took Dick in, half way down his damn shaft, as one hand pressed against his abs, above him, the other going to his hips. “Oh god,  _ Tim _ .”

 

Dick reached for the sink, grasped onto it- one hand still slick, sliding a bit. Tim set to moving  _ quickly _ , like he was  _ eager _ to have Dick come, to get to  _ taste it _ .

 

The idea had Dick’s balls going so tight they hurt. And he could understand why TIm had come so fast, because  _ he _ was worked up to, already fucking Tim’s mouth because he couldn’t  _ stop _ himself.

 

He let his head hang down, watching as Tim took it with an impressive ease, didn’t choke as Dick slid further over his tongue, towards the back of his throat.

 

“God Tim, you’re so good,” he breathed, as Tim’s hands on his abs moved- was falling between his own legs, rubbing against himself through his clothing. Like he wanted to be hard all over again. “Fuck, c’mon  _ babe _ ,” Dick fucked  _ faster _ , and Tim groaned around him, “take my cock like a damn  _ god _ .”

 

Tim whined, the sound muffled, as he pulled back, sucked at the head, his hand on Dick’s hip moving to stroke his shaft. Dick shuddered, groaned- and came as he felt Tim’s tongue rolling around the head of his cock.

 

Tim moaned as he did so, pumping him through it until Dick was  _ dry _ , and Tim still wanted  _ more _ . He pulled off, saliva from that gorgeous mouth trailing to Dick’s cock, as he swallowed, tipping his head up to catch Dick’s stare.

 

Dick groaned again, body clenching up like he could come a second time,  _ wanting to _ over the pure look of  _ want _ in Tim’s eyes. Tim stood up, tugged Dick’s underwear back up over his cock and got his arms around his neck, leaning up and pressing his warm, slick mouth to Dick’s. Tim’s tongue was bitter, was it pressed between Dick’s lips, rolled along his own- but it was because of  _ him _ and if that wasn’t one of the single hottest things Dick had ever experienced, he wasn’t sure what  _ was _ .

 

“Let’s go again,” Tim breathed, hips rolling into Dick, who was clinging to the sink with a damn death grip.

 

“Jesus Tim,” Dick managed, as his mouth moved to his jaw, and then Dick’s neck. “I… I think I need a minute.”

 

“ _ I don’t _ .” Tim grinded against his thigh, licked up along his pulse. “C’mon Dick,  _ please _ .”

 

The way he said please made Dick feel like he had melted into a pure puddle, around Tim’s feet. And  _ fuck _ if this guy didn’t have him in the palm of his hand.

 

“Not here,” Dick said, as tempting as it was. But they were pushing their luck…

 

“Then take me home.” Tim nipped at his earlobe. “I want to get  _ nasty _ .” Dick groaned, and Tim smirked, adding, “I hope you’re ready to go  _ all night _ .”

 

Dick swallowed, and  _ swore _ he wouldn’t be able to get them home fast enough.


End file.
